Corazonnegro
by Magui Garcia
Summary: el estar enamorada de un personaje ficticio puede llevarte a ciertas cosas en la vida las cuales te impidan ser anti social mas cuando has perdido a los seres mas importantes para tu mar summary pero por favor pasen y lean


**Konnichiwa minna n_n ya se que me odian por dejar mi primera historia abandonada pero no se preocupen ya la termine y pienso subirla nuevamente mientras tanto una amiga me dijo que transcribiera la historia de un libro llamado "corazonnegro" pero con los personajes de shugo chara a lo que yo dije que era buena idea por eso pienso escribir el primer capitulo **

**Sin mas que decir disfruten del capitulo n_n **

**CORAZONNEGRO **

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen le pertenece a sus respectivos autores yo solo hice la mescla de ambas historias **

_Te lo advierto, no traspases el umbral._

_Ignora la voz que te llama._

_No vallas mas allá del espejo:_

_Se vuelve piedra quien la aventura anhela. _

_Libros, paginas, hojéalos rápidamente _

_Sombra, eco, espejo, agua,_

_Lee, suspira en el frenesí desgarra _

_Fluctúa la ola, corre la resaca. _

_Listo, ahora es demasiado tarde:_

_Entraste en el mundo de las palabras. _

_En la tierra de los mil riesgos _

_Ya encontraste a tu enemigo. _

_Libros, paginas, hojéalos rápidamente _

_Sombra, eco, espejo, agua _

_Lee, suspira, en el frenesí desgarra _

_Y al final se cumple tu destino. _

**CAPITULO 1 **

_El concierto había terminado. Ikuto tenia todavía los dedos apoyados sobre as cuerdas de su violín, la cabeza ligueramente doblada hacia delante, los ojos cerrados. El cabello azul le caía sobre el rostro perlado de sudor._

_Había cantado una canción nueva con voz mórbida, rozando apenas las cuerdas con un ligero toque, como una caricia._

_Las chicas que lo miraban con aire soñador se quedaron calladas una fracción de segundo, luego explotaron en gritos entusiastas. Repetían su nombre, lo aclamaban y pedían otra canción. _

_Ikuto se levanto e hiso una reverencia brusca—Me voy—le susurro a Tadase _

_-¿Qué?—protesto el baterista – tienes que quedarte por lo menos para el bis, están esperando…_

_Ikuto se encogió de hombros.—no tengo ganas, no estoy de humor—contesto. Agarro su chamarra de piel y se marcho del escenario son voltear._

_Tadase no lo siguió. Ikuto estaba insoportable -¡Que pesado—pensó. Echo una mirada el tercer integrante del grupo, el bajista Yoru.-¿y ahora que hacemos?—pregunto apenas moviendo los labios._

_Las chicas del publico seguían aplaudiendo y llamando a gritos a su ídolo:-¡Ikuto! Ikuto! ¡Ikuto!—Yoru levanto los hombros y murmuro-¿Retirada? _

_Ikuto salió a un callejón atrás del teatro y dio un respiro profundo al aire profundo de Noviembre. Por fin solo. Ya no aguantaba estar en medio de esa gente._

_No tenia ganas de hacer in bis. De escuchar los gritos de las chicas. _

_Después de todo lo que avía pasado…_

_La niebla atrapaba los edificios entre sus dedos húmedos. Ikuto se envolvió en su chamarra de piel y se encamino por el callejón. Sus pasos se resonaban sordos en la calle desierta. Escuchaba las voces agudas de los chicos y de las chicas que salían del teatro. Algunos se quedaron allí afuera con la esperanza de verlo. Ni hablar. Esperarían hasta la madrugada. Nada de autógrafos esa noche. _

_Decidió tomar el metro. No deseaba llegar a su casa en seguida._

_De todos modos. no dormiría, seguía pensando en la muerte de su tío. _

La tía Lucinda entro en la cocina sin hacer ruido, los pies dentro de sus pantuflas de esponja.

Amu la vio de reojo e hizo desparecer el manuscrito bajo la mesa. Lo apoyo sobre sus rodillas y lo abrió con las manos pegajosas de miel. Lo había agarrado a escondidas de estudio de Midori y no quería que la sorprendieran leyéndolo.

La tía llevaba puesta una bata bien abrigada y cuando caminaba e abalanzaba como un gordo pingüino.-¿Qué quieres desayunar?—le pregunto, posando su mirada, detrás de las gafas redondas, un buen rato sobre su sobrina.

Esa mañana, se notaba claramente que Amu traía algo raro, pero la tía Lucinda prefirió no hacer comentarios. Su atención se fijo en el frasco de miel con una cucharita todavía adentro. Sacudió un dedo delante de la nariz de su sobrina.—Eso no se hace, Amu, estas creciendo, no puedes comer como un pajarito, ¡necesitas alimentarte correctamente!

-No encontré nada mas—se justifico la chica con tono resentido

-Amu estas creciendo—estas eran las palabras favoritas de las tías últimamente.

-Amu estas creciendo no puedes vestirte así.

-Amu estas creciendo, no te encorves, no grites, no corras. Amu no podía mas. Eran demasiadas las cosas que no se podían hacer cuando se iban a cumplir los catorce años.

Tía Lucinda empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina como si no supiera bien lo que estaba buscando.

Amu aprovecho la ocasión para echar un vistazo al manuscrito y asegurarse de no dejar huellas de miel. Caray, ¡había una huella de su pulgar justo en el centro de la primera pagina!

-Estoy segura de que compre pan—murmuro la tía Lucinda. Abrió una puerta de la alacena. -¡Oh no, lo he olvidado otra vez!

Nada extraño, la casa era un desorden como de costumbre

Amu vivía con tres tías pero ninguna se le podría considerar una buena ama de casa

Ella vivía en Richmond una colonia al sur de Inglaterra.

**Bueno chicos esto es solo para darles una idea de mas o menos lo que quiero escribir no se si se dieron cuentan pero algunos datos de la historia original no los quite porque probablemente los personajes de shugo chara no encajaban con las características como para remplazarlos por alguno de la historia ** **bueno esto es mas o menos lo que quiero hacer pero también cambiare un poco en la historia no estará tan cual como en el libro obviamente cambiare algunas cosas, si les gusto por favor dejen algún comentario para saber si les gusto la idea de subirlo así pero si no les gusto también díganmelo para no continuarla cuento con su apoyo **

**Magui García n_n **


End file.
